


Не все татуировки одинаково полезны (с)

by iolka



Series: Раскрашивать надо раскраски, а не людей (с) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Стив любовался двумя самыми прекрасными вещами в своей жизни.





	Не все татуировки одинаково полезны (с)

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019  
бета - feline71

Стиву очень нравилось то, что в итоге получилось. Они с Дэнни полгода спорили над узором, цветом, формой, фактурой и еще сотней мелочей, которые Дэнни придумывал снова и снова, только бы не менять больше ничего. Складывалось ощущение, что он боялся, что когда Стиву начнут перебивать "рога", новый рисунок у Дэнни просто не проступит. Как будто в этом мире кто-то еще мог бы набить себе точно такие же татуировки.

Но Стив был убедительным и в итоге любовался двумя самыми прекрасными вещами в своей жизни: задницей Дэнни и шикарной новой татуировкой на его пояснице.

Рисунок был не так давно закончен, у Стива еще побаливало, но Дэнни счастливо избежал всех неудобств, и теперь можно было разглядывать его часами. Сейчас, впрочем, Стив был допущен совсем даже не разглядывать.

Круглая упругая задница удобно лежала в ладонях. Приятная, теплая, шелковистая из-за тонких, незаметных глазу волосков. Украшенная шикарной желто-красной узорчатой татуировкой, состоявшей из узлов и переплетений. Стив прослеживал их языком и кончиком носа, пальцами и взглядом, поглаживал, царапал и вылизывал. Оторваться не мог до тех пор, пока Дэнни не вскинул бедра, понукая продолжить уже и не мучить его.

В последний раз проведя языком по заковыристым извилинам рисунка, Стив, не отрывая языка от теплой, чуть солоноватой кожи Дэнни, спустился в расщелину между ягодицами и, сжав пальцы, развел половинки, открывая взору плотно сжатую дырку.

Дэнни повелительно замычал, и Стив, повинуясь, склонился ниже и осторожно поцеловал сжатые складочки. Под губами дрогнуло, поджавшись, Дэнни застонал, а Стив удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Он расслабил язык и широко лизнул, проходясь от основания члена Дэнни до копчика, и принялся основательно вылизывать его дырку широким, мягким, почти безвольным языком. Дэнни глухо мычал в подушку, вздрагивал и пытался шире развести ноги, дать больше доступа, получить больше удовольствия.

Решив в какой-то момент, что уже достаточно, Стив без предупреждения напряг язык и проник в разнеженную дырку, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Дэнни вскрикнул, сжался и тут же снова расслабился, подставляясь. Пальцы Стив передвинул ниже, раскрывая Дэнни шире и удерживая — открытым и доступным, влажным от слюны и пытающимся сжаться от прохладного воздуха в интимном месте, — и продолжая проникать в него в издевательски медленном темпе.

Стив взялся за него всерьез, лишь услышав беспомощное хныканье, заглушенное подушкой. Он немного поменял позу, чтобы обхватить одной рукой член Дэнни и начать его надрачивать, и, наконец, взял нормальный темп, практически трахая Дэнни языком, целуя и засасывая расслабленно сжимавшуюся на каждом толчке дырку. Он был морским котиком, он прекрасно умел держать ритм, так что уже вскоре Дэнни застонал громче, приподнялся, напрягшись, и, запрокинув голову, кончил, сладко содрогаясь.

Стив продолжал ласкать его до последней судороги, а потом еще некоторое время, едва ощутимо, и мыча себе под нос от удовольствия. От радости, что Дэнни хорошо с ним.

Дэнни был покрыт испариной и тяжело дышал. Его дырка подрагивала, выглядела истерзанной, покрасневшей и припухшей и этот вид наполнял душу Стива каким-то глубинным удовлетворением собственника.

Стив вытер испачканную в сперме Дэнни руку о валявшееся рядом полотенце и ласково поцеловал его в центр рисунка на пояснице, где линии завязывались в узел, стилизованный под сердце.


End file.
